Tyre Mucro
Tyre Mucro is a former villain and current ally to Isaac Rose, and a former villain to Elsa Rousseau, and is one of the Seven Swordsmen in Excalibur's Circle. He gained the ability to cut through anything using only his mind after stealing a sacred blade from Zosucha, the spirit of blades and swordsmanship. Due to this, he is respected not only as a combatant but as a thief and assassin as well. Furthermore, he is deemed one of the most dangerous men in the world, as he can move at unnatural speeds, hitting velocities of up to one-hundred and thirty miles per hour. He can also manipulate Demonic Fire, as he is the Third Swordsman, representing the concept of Wrath. In order to prevent himself from being seen easily, Tyre is known for his all-black attire, except for a red skull mask with a slight technological feel to it. His overall quickness and versatile fighting style has earned him the nickname Mongoose, although Isaac prefers to refer to him as The Barber . Information Appearance Tyre has long, curly, black hair that reaches about halfway down his neck, which match with his beady black eyes. He's slightly tanned due to his Israeli heritage, with a long, straight nose and a pair of thin lips. His face is thin with shadowed cheekbones and a sharp-cut jawline. He's relatively skinny, his clothes being extremely baggy on him. Typically, outside of battle, he is only seen in a black collared jacket with black skinny jeans (which fit like regular jeans), dark gray military boots and a red v-neck tee. However, while on the job, he is far more menacing. He wears a gray hoodie sewn from Arabic fabrics by the elder of his old camp, the hood being layered with a distinct pattern outside the seams. Underneath is a black crewneck that meets a crimson piece of fabric wrapped around his neck, attaching itself to a mask resembling a red skull. The mask has a slightly more technological feel to it, with dark, beady eyes that glow along with the lines above it. Tyre also wears black military gloves and extremely baggy pants which cuff at his ankles. He wears the same tall military boots mentioned earlier. Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Abilities *Swordsman of Wrath - Upon becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen, Excalibur granted Tyre the ability to manipulate Demonic Fire. He can manipulate blue flames straight from the Otherworld, often infusing them into his blade for combat. **Friends - An ability Tyre was able to derive from his control over Demonic Fire was the ability to summon beings of said flames, of nearly any size or caliber, depending on the amount of energy he has. *Zosucha's Blade - After stealing Zosucha's blade, Tyre was given the ability to slice anything with his mind, even things as large as the ground. He often uses this for assassination, typically by casually slicing off their heads. This is also used in interrogation, in which he will slice through the captured's fingers until he gains answers. **Sharpen - Also as an effect of the blade, Mucro can control and manipulate the sharpness of anything, making it more edged or duller. This can nullify many attacks through tactics such as dulling knives and blades, bullets, claws, razor-based attacks, and more. **Shieldless - Tyre can also break through anyone's defenses, whether it be a shield, armor, or even someone's bones. This typically makes attacks more smooth, as they require little-to-no force and slice straight through hard materials as if they were paper. **Combo Hit - Through training with Excalibur's Circle, Tyre eventually became able to create multiple slices within a single slice. This means that one slice can be in an asterisk formation or a triangular formation, or even multiple slices in succession. *Mongoose Rush - As an assassin, with a minor bit of help from the blade, but not much, Tyre can run at max speeds that outrun most automobiles, and typical police cars and attack helicopters being unable to catch up with him. *Agelessness - As a result of being one of the Seven Swordsmen, Tyre never ages, and has been alive since May 5th, 1900. *The Hunter - After eighteen years of training in the Israeli military--drafted as a mere child--Tyre decided to become a hired mercenary. Due to his experience in both training and war, he became one of the most honed, dangerous people to walk the earth. **Pressure Pointed - A result of this training is Tyre's uncanny ability to sense a target's weak points, whether it be a typical weakness due to a power or areas such as pressure points. **Versatility - Furthermore, Mucro can wield nearly any weapon on the planet with equal effect, although his weapon of choice is typically a dagger or a sword. Combat XXX Paraphernalia *XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Male Characters